zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
In The Love Fort
Being the holiday-loving bunny that I am, I really do my best every time to get in the right mood for Valentine´s Day, just like with Christmas. It is where my romantic side really gets to shine. From what I had heard, love forts were now becoming a trend with couples in Zootopia. Mrs. Otterton and her husband used to do that even when it became popular, and now others were following suite. I did likewise. It was a good idea I built it here in our apartment, because it was much cozier than the bed I usually slept in and the racket of my neighbours didn´t bother me so much while I was in there. I had put all of the red pillows and blankets to good use, building a very comfortable looking place to be in. A few flowers and lights to add some atmosphere too. I myself had taken a big heart shaped pillow for me to lie on. It probably was meant for a bigger animal, but it was the just right size for me to be in like a small bed. I had replaced my nightwear for bright red Valentine lingerie, just to fit the colors and the atmosphere of the love fort. Even though it was such a simple creation, I was very proud of the fort I had built. I felt like a princess in a castle. All that was missing was my prince. But not for long. Nick came to the room from the kitchen. This had been our second Valentine´s Day together, and a fun one to boot. We had been to the cinema to see the newest romantic spectacle movie The Mousette of Little Rodentia. Such a beautiful movie, really brought the sensitive side in me again. The ending especially made me cry. The way he looked at me as I was lying seductively on the pillow really summed up it all. Not trying to brag, but I´m good at getting him in the romantic mood too. Not that it was hard for him anyway. He was always a real sweetheart towards me. From calling me cute things like Carrots, Bun Bun, Princess and Officer Fluff to praising my beauty and kindness as well as hugging me every once in a while, he was just the type of guy who would always remember his loved one during days like this. His face turned into a sly smile. I liked where this was going. He slowly removed his shirt and pants, revealing his more handsome features. I blushed, as if it couldn´t get any redder in the love fort. Nick came to the fort too, and laid down next to me. He closed the blanket curtains so nobody would disturb us during a moment like this. I placed my paws on his shoulders as he held me from the waist. The moment he touched me my heart started beating. Nobody had ever lit my heart in fire the same way Nick did. While in the days of our ancestors it was the instinct who chose our mates, now in the better days it was the heart. Our hearts couldn´t have made a better choice. Nick nuzzled me the same way foxes do to their mates while petting my calmly resting ears. The touch of his cold nose on my face felt wonderful. We stayed in the embrace so long I almost forgot that time passed. It didn´t matter how long, though. That was the right way to spend Valentine´s Day for the two of us. As Nick was slowly moving away, I couldn´t resist a little temptation. Suddenly, I pulled out pink fluffy handcuffs and placed them in his paws. He was a bit shocked at first, but then smiled warmly again. I wouldn´t him let go yet. “It´s called a hustle, sweetheart”, I let out my favourite catchphrase while looking at him seductively. I pulled my handsome fox closer and kissed him fiercely. He did the same to me. Even after making out and removing the handcuffs, we stayed in the love fort the whole night. I slept in my favourite place in the world: in his arms, feeling his warmth and resting my head next to his furry chest. With his big heart and special bond we had together, Nick was truly my one true valentine. My big orange teddybear. My Prince Charming. My sly fox. In this city anyone can be anything, just like a fox and a rabbit can be in love. Therefore it´s no wonder Zootopia is the place we call home. Category:Oneshots Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:POV stories Category:Valentine´s Day stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics